


two bros, sittin' in an office, five feet apart but they are gay

by yacchin



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, davekurt Goode, idk i was just Really Feelin It, they smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacchin/pseuds/yacchin
Summary: when words fail you, resort to snacks





	two bros, sittin' in an office, five feet apart but they are gay

**Author's Note:**

> What up kids I promise I'm still writing my other fics nbfkkd i just had big davekurt mood,, sorry for any errors i'm postin from my bed on my phone and will edit tomorrow HA

There was something special about Dave.

Kurt didn’t have enough fingers to count all of his pet peeves, and he knew for a fact that Dave did at least several things on that list. But for some odd reason, Kurt never found it irritating. In some cases, it was almost endearing.

Take, for example, Dave’s habit of putting his feet up on his desk. Usually, Kurt couldn’t stand when anyone did that. Shoes belong on the floor. But when Dave did it, Kurt found himself unable to keep from glancing over every so often, a smile threatening to appear on his face when he saw how comfortable his friend looked in his chair.

It was silly, really. 

But every little thing Dave did made Kurt’s heart warm.

He had no idea how to put any of this into words, though, so he simply kept quiet. Sometimes, he would express this feeling by quietly leaving Dave’s favorite snacks on his desk or making him coffee or hot cocoa without prompting.

Sometimes he wondered if he was being too forward. Would Dave be put off by his actions? Would he even notice them at all?

Kurt found that Dave did, in fact, notice his actions. He discovered this when he came to work one day, and found a bag of pickle flavored chips on his desk. 

Surprised, he looked up. Dave was there, sitting at his desk with his eyes glued to his desktop screen. 

“This is...from you?” Kurt asked.

Dave glanced up, then reverted his gaze to his screen, looking flustered despite his obvious attempt to hide it. “Sure is. Y’know, for all the stuff you got me. Figured I should start reciprocatin’.”

“Reciprocating… for the snacks? Or for…” Kurt trailed off, wondering if he was pushing it. 

“For everything.” Dave turned back to Kurt, getting to his feet. “If I’m readin’ this right, I mean.” He shrugged, stepping closer to Kurt’s desk. 

Kurt mirrored Dave’s movement, stepping forward. “I am having hope that you reading it right.”

“I’m usually pretty good at readin’ people,” Dave said quietly, stopping just one step away from Kurt. “But you got a _killer_ poker face.”

“I think you are on right track,” Kurt murmured, reaching over and hooking a finger on Dave’s belt loop to tug him closer, drawing a breathy laugh from him. Dave’s arms slipped around Kurt’s waist, and the distance between them closed with a kiss.

Then there was another.

And another.

And another, this time with Dave’s teeth tugging teasingly at Kurt’s lower lip. Dave’s hand moved to the back of Kurt’s head, securing it in place so he could kiss him again and again, over and over, and--

“Hey guys, sorry I’m-- whoaa, did I just interrupt a moment or something? Also it’s about time this happened, by the way, I saw _all_ the love goin’ into those hot cocoas!!” At the sound of Luis’s voice, Kurt and Dave stepped away from each other, the blush prominent on Kurt’s pale cheeks.

Luis made his way to his desk, chattering the entire way. “I was waitin’ on this, Scotty and I actually had a bet going, you know what I mean? Like no offense or anything but it was clear as day from the start the you bros are in _love_.”

Kurt glanced at Dave, meeting his eyes.

In love, huh?

Yeah.

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR supporting these mans


End file.
